


My Funny Valentine

by havelocke (tokyojunk)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/havelocke
Summary: Pence gets his very first valentine.





	My Funny Valentine

Valentine's Day was the holiday to express your love or affection towards someone you care for, at least, that was what Pence thought. In their fourth grade classroom, Valentine's Day was a war zone. The classroom was littered with glitter and scraps of pink construction paper. Girls rushed to and fro, depositing their cards and candy into the cardboard boxes that hung in front of everyone's desk.

Pence picked up a marker and began to decorate the heart he was going to give his mom. He didn't mind the chaos the holiday brought. In fact, it was rather amusing to see the girls squawk over their crushes.

What made this holiday truly memorable was the competition going on between Hayner and Seifer. Each boy would count how many cards and boxes of candy each got and measure their popularity by it. The competition always ended with one of the two boys cheating, a scuffle, and a trip to the principle's office. Currently, Seifer was trying to persuade a girl to give him the card that was meant for Hayner, while Hayner was stealing some cards from Seifer's desk. Roxas, coming from dumping all the contents of his Valentine's Day box in the trash, had found his desk filled with twice as many cards and chocolates. The blonde sighed, and began another trip.

It didn't matter to Pence that the decorated box at the front of his desk remained empty every year. He just enjoyed the free time to cut, paste, and decorate something for his mother.

"Pence, would you like to help me get more construction paper from the closet, please?"

He looked up and saw their teacher smiling sweetly at him. He nodded and stood to get on the task. Passing by his friends desks, he saw Roxas heavily guarding his valentine's mail box as if cards and chocolates were going to fall from the sky. Seifer called Hayner a "chicken wuss" as he chased the boy around, trying to get his cards back.

Pence returned with his arms weighted down by the piles of paper. Before the teacher could thank him, she rushed forward to separate Hayner and Seifer, who were now rolling around the floor, covered in red and purple glitter.

He shrugged, unfazed by the kids howling and cheering at the fight, and went back to his desk.

Before sitting down to finish his own gift, something at the front of his desk caught his eye. He reached into his Valentine's Day box and took out a red heart shaped card. He looked around the room, but everyone was busy with the fight. Even Roxas let his guard down in order to hold Hayner back from jumping on Seifer.

He opened the card and in bright cursive lettering was the phrase "You're too cute for words". He quickly closed it, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise up to his plump cheeks. He looked around again, trying to find out who could have given him the gift.

Maybe it was joke?

He turned back to the card again.

"What you got there?"

Pence closed the card, startled, and looked up at a curious looking Olette. "Oh, um…nothing."

"Is that a Valentine?" Pence tried his best to hide the card. He knew she could probably out maneuver him and decided that a broken arm wasn't worth protecting a silly little valentine.

"I think it might be a prank. Or maybe they thought this was Roxas' desk."

Olette grined. "Don't sell yourself so short." She reached forward and took the card from him.

"So if it's a secret admirer, who can it be?" he asked, watching her as she studied the card.

"That's the fun with secrets," she said, closing the card and putting it back on his desk. "It's for you to find out." She winked.

The classroom erupted with more howling and cheering as the teacher took Hayner and Seifer, each by ear, to the principal's office. Pence looked on, amused at how Hayner's slicked up hair was full of glitter, making him look like magical troll.

"Pence?"

He brought his attention back to Olette.

"Yeah."

"Happy Valentine's day." She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. His cheeks pumped with heat again and before his lips could sputter any type of response, Olette quickly dissapeared. He saw her at her desk, where Roxas was trying to stuff some of his unwanted valentines in her box. Roxas figured that he might as well share all the love he got from his entire class.

Pence nearly stumbled back into his chair. He felt like the world was spinning as he thought about the brief contact between her lips and his cheek.

He didn't even notice when Roxas made it to his desk to stuff some more unwanted valentines into his box.

"Hey."

Pence snapped back from his dizzying thoughts.

"Hi."

"Olette gave you a valentine?"

Pence tensed up. Did Roxas see Olette kiss him? What if Roxas liked Olette and was now confronting Pence? Was he just a pawn in Roxas' and Olette's reckless love affair? Oh no, the scandal! Why was this happening to him? He couldn't afford to be involved in a love triangle; he wasn't even in high school yet!

"Pence, are you okay?" Roxas asked, dark eyebrows raised with concern.

Pence broke out of his imaginative soap opera and looked at his friend.

"I'm fine," he said. He cleared his throat.

Roxas shrugged and looked at the card on Pence's desk.

"That card on your desk has Olette's hand writing." And with that said the blonde left to cruise other desks to stuff some more unwanted valentines into.

It hit him then, why Olette didn't help in trying to figure out who gave him the card. He opened the card again and traced over the cursive writing with his finger.

It didn't matter that he didn't get hundreds of cards and chocolates like Roxas, or that he wasn't as popular as Seifer or Hayner.

He looked up to see what Olette was doing, only to find her looking at him with a smile. He quickly averted his eyes and looked back towards the card, his cheeks burning hotly.

Pence already felt like a winner.


End file.
